


Whine

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Jokes on him silvers into it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sebek is a Brat, puppy kink, very slight breeding kink mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which when Sebek stumbles upon Silver in the Monstro Lounge and talks back to him fun sexc times ensue
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Whine

**Author's Note:**

> twst gave us 25 seconds of silver being a brat tamer and i took that and ran a mile with it
> 
> this makes slightly more sense with the context of azul's scary costume personal story so id advised going through that masterpiece and watching that first right [here](https://youtu.be/2K2M0Fj5WD0)

The door slams open hitting the tiled wall which holds its frame, Sebek stumbles into the bathroom with Silver close behind, his hands on his shoulders shoving him further in. 

He's not quite sure how he ended up in the restroom of the ever infamous Monstro Lounge, all he knows is that he was searching high and low for his acting dorm leader for the better part of three hours all the while screaming his throat raw. Right before he was close to giving up he wandered into the lounge only to find him  _ here _ of all places, legs crossed as he haughtily looked down at him, eyes half lidded and scrutinising him.

It was jarring to say the least, he's never quite seen Silver act in such a way… all pompous, refusing to let Sebek address him in the way he's familiar with. As much as he found himself getting agitated with this new persona of sorts, fueled by Azul's teachings of how a dorm leader should act, he also seemed rather curious.

At least his dick  _ was _ as it twitched in mild interest when Silver directed his mocking gaze at him. His knees grew that much weaker when he heard that stern domineering tone, leaving no room for his petty arguments whatsoever.

Silver read his reaction well, he always had especially when Sebek was such an open book to him. His eyes slowly dragged along his body, inclined to drink everything in, taking extra time to savour the way Sebek's pants seemed to tent up despite his efforts to subtly hide it by placing his hands in front of his pelvis. His smirk widens further, pleased with the visage and he measures Sebek with quite the smug grin.

It's the same grin that Silver wears now as he crowds Sebek against the sinks, the beautiful marble countertops feels cold against his back despite the black coat of his dorm uniform seeming to be rather insulated. Or perhaps the chills that crawl up his back are from the predatory look in Silver's eyes, his hands coming up to lay on the counter effectively boxing him in. He's cornered.

"I admit it was rather amusing to see you mouth off like that, barking all cutely despite," Silver's hand trails down, lowering until he's palming Sebek's crotch, "this little problem of yours."

Sebek takes a sharp intake of air, his hands twitch at his sides, and he's recoiling from the abrupt touch. Try as he might to escape, the countertop digs into his lower back as his hips flinch away from the sudden rough treatment.

"Like a pup who can't keep their teeth in check, foolishly unafraid to bite the hand their master extends, it's endearing really."

"I am no such dog! Not to  _ anyone _ and especially not to yo--!!"

Sebek's venomous words are abruptly cut off by his own moan, shameless and unrestrained as he desperately tries to muffle himself, surprised at the sound that arose from his throat. His hands quickly stifles any other noise from coming out, and the blush on his face deepens into a beautiful crimson flush. Silver's hand continues its motions, cupping and fondling his ever hardening bulge to elicit any more reactions however Sebek seems far too stubborn to remove his hands from his mouth that successfully muzzles himself.

"Ah, I can't have that," Silver clicks his tongue, his eyes roam around before they land on Sebek's tie, snug and properly fitted around his pristine collar. His fingers easily catch onto it and tug it down, releasing it from its knot before he effortlessly turns Sebek around.

"Wait w-what are you do--!!" 

Silver collects both of his wrists with a single hand as he bounds them together tightly behind his back, neatly wrapping them into a bow. 

Sebek could easily break out of this cloth prison, nothing but little strands of fiber are holding him back, his tie  _ would _ be ruined in the process but at least he wouldn't be in such a ridiculous predicament...

"Break out of your binds and there will be  _ punishment _ ," Silver whispers, his lips caress the shell of his ear, husky and heavy, his breaths a harsh reminder of their proximity.

His body is already flush against his but Silver seeks more contact, he pushes him further against the counter causing Sebek's hips to buck at the increasing pressure on his pelvis. 

Deft fingers find their place at his hips, diving under his coat to undo the belt that holds up his trousers, slowly exposing his thighs to the chilled air conditioned atmosphere as he wiggles the pesky clothing out of the way but only just enough it still hangs above his knees. His underwear soon joins it and Sebek shivers in anticipation only for his breath to hitch at the sensation of something cold tracing his rear.

"Aren't you going to take off your gloves!?"

"Why would I want to sully my hands?" Silver chuckles out, taking immense pleasure in the way Sebek squirms away from the temperature and texture change his gloves provide when he ever so lightly brushes against his rim. He takes a rest from toying with him to reach into his pocket for a foil packet he's accustomed to carrying around Sebek. Lubricant is always a must with a someone as insatiable and impatient as he.

The loud crinkling of the packet attracts  _ said _ insatiable and impatient boy's attention, and the appalled look his face takes is quite entertaining in enough itself.

"You bastard you planned this!?" His shriek ever loud and boisterous bounces off the walls of the restroom they reside in.

"I wouldn't say  _ planned _ but it wasn't exactly a coincidence either…" His hands busy with ripping open the packet, coating his fingers in the gel, "Now hush, I believe someone was getting off to being called a puppy?"

"T-thats--! Ah~!"

It's harder to keep his noises at bay as the cool leather of Silver's glove now even more so with the addition of the lube prodding at his hole. The first finger that slips in lightly massages his walls and no sooner he feels a second join it. Silver, ever cautious, waits until he's able to slide three fingers with ease. While it's not anything that satiates his lust, it's quite nice having something stretching him out, filling his achingly empty hole, reaching and teasing places he dared not touch.

Silver purposely misses his prostate as he continues to finger him which only makes Sebek try desperately to meet him with his hips, rocking back onto them, anything to feel those fingers deeper inside of him. Silver clicks his tongue at the defiant display, his other hand coming up to still Sebek's hips with a bruising grip.

"Stay."

"I'm not some mutt stop treating me as su-"

"When I'm done with you you'll practically be indistinguishable from a bitch in heat so be a good boy for me and stay still."

The heat that steadily coiled in the pit of his stomach burns even more so, and it's quite embarrassing the way he has to stifle the mewl that threatened to escape but it's fruitless… it's quite obvious how much Silver's words affected him if not by the way he seemed to clench around the fingers that continued to move inside him. Yet his body remains as motionless as it can be and Silver, quite pleased with Sebek's obedience, rewards him by deftly retracting his fingers. A protest on his lips only to be silenced by the sound of an undoing belt.

Sebek yelps when he feels a hand take a hold of the back of his neck, pushing him down harshly against the marble counter, a foot behind him nudging his legs further apart. Silver lines himself properly and groans the minute his tip is enveloped with warmth. He pushes further in, steadily moving past the ring of muscles as Sebek opens up, his hole fluttering to take in Silver's cock.

Sebek turns his face to the side, cheek pressed flat to the surface he was roughly pushed against, sounds ranging from quiet moans to mewls escape his mouth, all rising in pitch when his hips meet Silver's, his dick fully sheathed in him practically carving itself inside him.

Silver remains unmoving behind him, not bothering to even start canting his hips like he so promised and Sebek's eyebrow twitches. Impatience boils and gurgles in his chest, a rebuke heavy on his lips.

"Oh, what is it now?! Just fuck me alre--!"

A hand slithers past his hips and to his front, squeezing the member that hangs between his legs harshly. The pressure is unbearable but his body still finds the pain delicious, going limp and placing all its weight on the counter and Silvers hand. Another broken moan echoes in the room.

"You have such a big dick and yet it lays useless," Silver muses, directing another particularaly cruel touch to the base of it, "I would guess you wouldn't be able to properly fuck me with it. Would you even know how?"

His hand moves its ministrations to the tip, particularly rubbing at the slit and his sadistic grin merely widens when he feels the slide of his hand grow slicker.

"You seem so inclined to take everything I give you. Puppies really were meant to roll over and whine…"

The way Sebek tightly clenched around him should be answer enough but Silver is greedy. He wants more. He's willing to take  _ more. _

"So let's hear it, pup. Whine." 

"What on earth are you on about no--!?"

"You want to be fucked full of cum like a good little pup? Then show me. Whine."

Sebek is frankly appalled at his show of arrogance he won't stoop so low as to-

The fullness he felt begins to lessen as Silver slowly pulls out and that's encouragement enough for Sebek to make a noise akin to a whine but not  _ quite _ . It's far too soft and stifled to be qualified as anything but accidental. Sebek's too embarrassed to let anything bu that to bypass his throat. 

Yet Silver rewards him by shallowly thrusting into him which only services to encourage more noises out of him. The maddening touches become overwhelming; he lets out a long unabashed cry, a pitiful whimper, not paying any heed to the humiliating desperate display. 

A wet mewl is ripped out of him when Silver rams deeply into him, a hand holding his hip prisoner under its grip while the other is still at his member.

"Good boy," he groans into his ear, breath fanning across the side of his face, "So good for me. All for me."

It's mortifying how the sounds of skin meeting upon skin reverberate in the spacious restroom, Silver pounding into him for all he’s worth, sinking in and striking against the special bundle of nerves inside him. 

"S-silver I’m-”

"Are you going to come from this little? I've only just started fucking you and you're practically bursting at the seams. I'll have to train you more thoroughly next time but I suppose I can be kind for the cute pup who whined so beautifully for me. Go on then. Come."

Whether it's the stern command or Silver’s hand pumping his cock, perhaps a product of both, Sebek’s back arches as he releases with a cry, shaking and twitching as Silver milks him, coaxing as much cum to spurt out as he can.

Sebek trembles, shoulders falling as he heaves, the saliva pooling at the corner of his lips finally spills over and he’s left only to clench around him.

"Ah fuck you're so tight," Silver groans and his hips start pistoning into the sweet delicious heat with abandon. Sebek doesn't have the energy to meet his thrusts still in his post orgasmic daze, his eyes glazed over, drool smeared all over his lips as his body is used for Silver's personal pleasure. He's nothing more than a warm fleshlight at this point and that makes his dick begin to stir back to life. He's pushed further and further against the counter and Silver's brutal thrusts don't seem to let up, each precisely hitting and abusing his prostate. His hips try to move away but the action itself presses his dick further into Silver's hand that hasn't stopped stroking him. It's viscous how he's caught in between, forced to grind against him... It's too much stimulus too soon but he can't deny the pleasure that builds up in him again, to his absolute horror, much quicker than the first.

"Are you hard again? Are you that much of a desperate pup?" Silver’s grunts become deeper, mixed in with the pleasured moans he growls directly into Sebek’s ear, “So desperate to be bred full of my cum.” Groaning, Silver stills his hips as he releases, the warm rush of semen floods Sebek painting his innards white and filling him up. Sebek soon joins him as his second orgasm rips through him.

They’re both left panting, rushing to catch their breaths. Silver withdraws from Sebek, his dick dragging along his stretched walls with a wet squelch, and he frees him from his binds. Sebek seizes the opportunity to neaten his indecent appearance, pulling up his trousers and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes, and as he turns to heed the same to Silver he’s met with him closely inspecting the hand covered in his release. 

"You've made such a mess…"

Sebek flushes up and the embarrassment that settles at the pit of his stomach worsens when Silver brings up his gloved hand to his lips, directing an expectant gaze at him.

Surely he couldn't mean--

"Use that tongue of yours and clean it."

A finger prods as his mouth and his tongue hesitantly meets the offending digit. He directs kitten licks all over his palm, lapping up his own fluid at Silver’s request with averted eyes.

_ Cute,  _ Silver muses to himself.

“Good boy.”

“Could you stop calling me that?! Honestly treating me like some sort of  _ pet _ , it’s unbelieva--”

"Hmm but you seem to enjoy it, didn't you?" Silver tilts his head, eyebrows raised in question, "At least if your mewls were anything to go by.”

Sebek doesn’t know what’s worse: the manner in which Silver earnestly answered or the monotone delivery of it. His cheeks flare up, clearing his throat he stammers, “E-Either way it’s getting late so we best return to the dorms for dinner before they close the kitchens...”

Silver nods, turning to head towards the exit of the restroom before a harsh tug at his shoulder stops him in his tracks.

“And pull up your trousers for heaven's sake before you even dare step out in public!!!” 

“Oh. Right.”

“And straighten your tie!!” 

“Mmm.”

“Your coat has so many wrinkles in it, at least  _ try _ to smooth them out and--”

Silver hums to his fussy critiques, smiling as Sebek takes it upon himself to fix his appearance himself before they step out, his nagging servicing as a melody just as sweet as the moans he made earlier. Maybe even sweeter.


End file.
